The Dark Pure One
by BlackDragonTalom
Summary: Mira was born like any other owl, yet she had the strangest parents anyone could imagine. Told in the perspective of a Pure One, during the Owls of Ga'Hoole with a new friend. Who knows maybe a new love for Mira and the innocent bad guy Kludd. M FOR VIOLENCE


Nyra sat comfortably waiting for her mate, the infamous Metalbeak to arrive to their hollow in the light of the full moon. Their egg was hatching soon, the future of their Pure Ones. A flap of wings entered the hollow and as she turned to find her mate (husband) at the entrance.

"Have I missed it?!" He asked worryingly. Despite his harsh reputation, he always wanted a heir to continue his legacy. That and he truly loved Nyra, to him she and their hatchling would purify the Owl Kingdoms. CRACK CRACK CRACK. The egg shell bounced and clicked, signalling their personal entrance.

"No, my Lord. In fact you are just in time." A small crack appeared on the top section of the egg as the proud parents stood watching. The egg tilted and fell under the constant tapping. Metalbeak stroked the egg, and smiled as the egg rolled towards himself.

"Come on Little One, time to come out." The tapping increase as did the cracks in the egg shell. Soon a little, black, fluffy chick emerged from the egg, still eyes closed and wet feathers. Metalbeak automatically pushed the owlet to its mother, she began preening its feathers.

"My Lord, we have been gifted with a beautiful daughter. She will surely make us proud." Nyra held a cricket over her daughters beak, and she immediately began nipping at it trying to reach it. Metalbeak smiled ( when he's alone with Nyra he takes his helmet/mask off ) at his daughter, she was already responding very well for her age.

"What shall we name her Nyra?" His daughter finally got the crickets leg and began pulling at the cricket, squawking loudly.

"My Love I personally like Mira (me-ra), but her name comes down to your choice." Nyra opinionated. Metalbeak also liked the name, it sounded like the combination of Nyra's and his names.

"Mira it is. Come here Little One." He urged her with his voice. Mira looked at him, the cricket leg still in her mouth. Metalbeak walked towards both his mate and hatchling, carefully and slowly. Trying to not startle his own hatchling. Mira slowly got to her two feet and attempted to walked towards her father. Attempted. She kept falling over and often Nyra had to help her. The cricket leg long forgotten, Mira kept walking towards her father, slowly her walking got better. She could take at least five steps before falling. Metalbeak smiled and walked towards his fallen chick and tucked her under his wing. He chuckled when she began nuzzling and preening his feathers. She sometimes pulled his feathers in the wrong way or just too hard, but to him she was just learning. Nyra would teach her how to groom herself properly, and he wouldn't let her preen any males for a long time. Mira shook her head before squawking loudly underneath her father's wing.

"What is it Little One?" He turned to Nyra hoping she had some idea of why she was making so much noise

"My love, I think she may be hungry. She has not yet eaten. Could you bring her here?" Nyra asked him, and he complied. Walking with a new hatchling under his wing he thought would be hard, but she was rather quick on her feet and they easily made it to Nyra and their nest without falling over. Nyra pulled out the remains of the now leg less cricket and offered it to bribe Mira out from her fathers grasp, and it worked. Mira stumbled out of her fathers wing and walked over to her mother. She chirped happily and flapped her fluffy wings trying to reach the cricket. Metalbeak chuckled at the sight, before walking over to his mate and chick and wrapping his wings around the both of them. He would give Mira everything, she would be given the best hunter, flying and fighting training he could offer. He would rule with Nyra and Mira by his side. He looked down at his family and smiling thinking about their future.

* * *

Ok tell me if this is bad, I am going to do the part when Klud and Soren arrive WITH A TWIST!

DUN DUN DUHHHHHHHH

Just tell me if u think I shouldn't make it a Klud fanfic

I DO NOT OWN ANY LEGEND OF THE GUARDIANS THE OWLS OF GA'HOOLE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR MIRA!


End file.
